She's Not Real
by abbymickey24
Summary: She is everything to me/The unrequited dream/A song that no one sings\T he unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in/All I need to make it real is one more reason Written for FAGE 5
1. Chapter 1

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

********** Community link is on my profile**  


**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns the characters, I just play._

**Thanks to my awesome beta M. M. Kaur**_  
_

**XXXXXXX**

Cinnamon-colored eyes that can see into the darkest parts of him.

Dark hair against skin like porcelain.

Pink, pouty lips that are made to be kissed.

A quiet laugh and soft voice that exudes nothing but warmth, comfort, and contentment.

A tattoo his fingers can dance along for hours.

A mind that can challenge the smartest of men.

A sense of humor that leaves him laughing so hard he hurts.

She is a dream...

A fantasy...

An illusion...

The love of his life.

And she's not real.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link is on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta M. M. Kaur**_  
_

**XXXXXXX**

Every night, when he closes his eyes, she is there.

He sees her smile.

Hears her voice.

Feels her touch.

Reaffirms the love he feels for her.

In the morning, she's gone.

Disappoint flares...

Questions cloud his mind...

Was that the last time?

Is he crazy?

Should he forget about her?

Each morning the answer is always the same.

No.

All the time spent with her can't be for nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link is on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

He spends his life in a trance, searching for the girl he's dreamed about for almost ten years.

The random women he doesn't call again.

The woman whose heart he broke after three years.

The women he mistakes her for daily.

They all represent a piece of her, but never a whole.

Guilt...

Shame...

Embarrassment...

Emotions that can't override the hope that he will one day find her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

He's never told anyone about her.

But wonders if he should.

Wonders if they would give him a new perspective.

Wonders if they would give him some good advice.

Then he wonders if they would just think he's delusional.

So, he tells no one.

And he keeps his own secret.

Until he just can't anymore.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

His options are limited.

He doesn't have a father.

His mother and sister-in-law would just worry and try to feed him.

The few friends he does have are as clueless as he is about relationships.

A therapist would want to have him committed.

That leaves only his older brother.

He would give him hell.

Make a joke out of it.

Do what any other big brother would do.

But even that didn't stop him from picking up the phone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_

**XXXXXXX**

His brother listens with undisguised shock as he lays it all out there.

When he's finished, he has to check his phone to make sure the call didn't drop.

His brother is still there; he's just trying to process all that he's been told.

When he does...

He doesn't laugh.

He doesn't make a joke out of it.

Instead, he tries to talk sense into him.

By the end of the call, he's convinced of one thing.

His brother thinks he's insane.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

A week passes before his brother brings her up again.

This time he goes a different route.

He begs him to seek help.

He pleads.

He even yells.

When that doesn't work...

The parade of women begins.

For months...

Blind dates, innocent meetings, and phone numbers cross his path.

No one ever stays...

Ever sticks...

Ever replaces the woman his heart already belongs to.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

Finally at a loss of what to do, his brother tells his wife and mother.

Now they are worried.

They think that he is unhappy.

That he is lonely.

So, his mother tries to help.

She knows a nice girl.

A friend's daughter who is single.

It's just one date.

He doesn't want to go.

Doesn't have hope it will become something more.

But he's a good son.

He agrees just to appease her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

The date goes as he expects it will.

She is a nice girl, pretty, and smart.

Any man would be lucky to date her.

But he's not that man.

He can't get past her blond hair or blue eyes.

She's too tall and too thin.

Her touch doesn't excite him.

He takes her home early, and declines an invite in for coffee.

He knows coffee might lead to something more.

Something he can't keep doing.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta M. M. Kaur**

**XXXXXXX**

Like always, she knows about the date and doesn't like it.

He wipes her tears and holds her as he tells her it meant nothing.

He jokes that if she would appear in the daytime he could stop the nonsense.

She gives him the same answer she always does when he mentions real life.

It's not time yet.

He usually lets it go with a nod, but he questions it tonight.

When will it be the right time?

Soon is her answer.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_

**XXXXXXX**

His mother calls him the next afternoon.

She wants to know how the date went.

He's honest and she's disappointed.

However, she has another girl she thinks he'll like.

He tells her no.

But she doesn't like that answer.

So, she cajoles...

She begs...

She guilt trips him...

Until he gets upset and hangs up on her.

His brother calls soon after, and does nothing but yell.

His sister-in-law does the same when she calls.

He does what he did to his mother.

He hangs up on both of them.

They don't understand, and probably never will.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

A month passes as he dodges phone calls from his family.

He still spends his nights with her.

His days looking for her.

And all his time thinking about her.

But he doesn't want to deal with them.

Doesn't want to deal with their pushing.

With their questions.

He knows he brought it on himself.

Should have kept his secret.

But he'd hoped that they would have supported him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_

**XXXXXXX**

His brother finally corners him at work.

There are heated words in his office.

His brother tells him he's hurting their mother.

And he returns that they're hurting him.

Neither one gives an inch.

When his brother finally storms from the office, nothing has been settled.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think? **


	14. Chapter 14

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

Another month passes with no resolution with his family.

His mother calls daily.

His sister-in-law calls weekly.

And his brother stops calling all together.

Until the day he calls six times in an hour.

He answers on the sixth ring, and immediately knows something wrong.

He holds his mother's hand as the doctor gives them the diagnosis.

Brain Tumor.

Aggressive.

Fast-growing.

Non-operable.

He cries with his family, and cries with her that night.

She holds him and comforts him until he has no tears left.

Then she listens as he tells her what the doctor said.

Best case: A year.

Worse case: Six months.

At the time, he didn't know his mother would get neither.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**************Community link is on my profile**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta M. M. Kaur  
**

**XXXXXXX**

In only three weeks, the tumor has put his mother in the hospital.

In four weeks, she can hardly move.

At five weeks, she can't eat solid food.

And at six weeks, he and his brother have become, at times, strangers to her.

He takes a leave of absence from work to be with her constantly.

As the days pass, she grows weaker and weaker.

Halfway through the eighth week, the doctor says she won't make it through the night.

At a quarter to midnight, the doctor says words he doesn't want to hear...

It's time to say their goodbyes.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

******************Community link is on my profile**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_

**XXXXXXX**

His sister-in-law is first, and is left inconsolable.

His brother doesn't fair much better when it's his turn.

Before he's ready, he's sitting beside her.

Holding a hand that has grown too frail...

Listening to a voice that has grown too quiet.

Tears drip from his chin as he listens to her plea.

Her want for him.

Her dying wish.

He closes his eyes as his brother joins him.

And as his mother takes her last breath, he gives her his promise.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

_**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**_

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**************Community link is on my profile**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

He stands with a heavy heart as she comes toward him.

She already knows what he will say, but listens anyway.

She can't come back.

He has to let her go.

He promised, and he can't break it.

She understands, and it's part of why he loves her.

They come together one last time with tears and whispered words.

His eyes and hands trace her body, memorizing everything he can.

While he needs to move on, he doesn't want to forget.

After their breathing evens out, they hold each other for hours.

He doesn't know when his eyes close, but when he opens them...

She's gone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

He gets through the next few days with his brother's help.

But he wants her.

He wishes he would have waited letting her go.

He misses her comfort.

Misses her warmth.

Misses her.

Every second, minute, and hour.

He doesn't know what he'll do when he can finally think.

Finally admits that she's not coming back.

He wonders if he'll be okay.

If he'll ever find the happiness she gave him.

He, honestly, doesn't know and that scares him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

In the weeks and months following his mother's death, he spends more time with his brother.

His brother asks about her.

She's gone, he answers.

His brother asks if he's okay.

Yes is his answer.

But it's a lie, and his brother knows it.

As more times passes, his brother can see it.

He's losing weight.

He looks like he hasn't slept for days.

He never smiles.

He never laughs.

He doesn't even acknowledge women anymore.

Six months of watching him, and his brother finally understands.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	20. Chapter 20

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

He can barely function most days.

He lost his job.

And his life has lost all meaning.

He never should have told her to stay away.

He wishes constantly that he could take it back.

Wishes he could see her again.

He would rather have her only when he sleeps than not at all.

He's tried calling out for her, but she never shows.

He doesn't know how to make it better.

How to fix it.

How to keep going.

He's thought about ending it, but he's afraid...

Afraid that even then he won't see her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?**


	21. Chapter 21

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

It's the year anniversary of the day she went away.

He's sitting in a small cafe he found two days before.

His hands are wrapped around a cup of hot coffee he doesn't drink.

His eyes stare at a spot on the wall.

His clothes are wrinkled, and he's in desperate need of a haircut.

The employees leave him be.

He doesn't cause problems, and they aren't busy.

They can tell he's going or has been through something horrible.

He sits for hours as they watch and wonder.

And just before 3 in the afternoon, they witness something miraculous.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
__  
_

**XXXXXXX**

He hears the bell above the door ring and an unexpected heat rushes through his body.

His eyes involuntarily move to the dark haired woman who walks in and he stops breathing.

Her cinnamon-colored eyes glance in his direction, and his heart starts to pound.

Her quiet voice meets his ears, when she orders, and his sweaty palms slide down his cup.

She stretches for her bag and his eyes zero in on a flash of a tattoo.

His breath comes out in gust of air because he knows.

Knows with every fiber of his being.

That it is her.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
__  
_

**XXXXXXX**

He can't help but stare.

He should be ashamed.

She looks over often while she's waiting for her coffee, but he doesn't avert his eyes.

He hopes he isn't scaring her, but then thinks he probably is.

But he can't stop.

He never thought he'd see her again, and he's afraid if he looks away she'll disappear.

Her coffee is placed in front of her, and he starts to panic.

She'll leave now, and he doesn't know what to do.

However, she grabs the cup, and walks toward him.

Her smile is full as she stops at his table.

Her eyes are bright as she looks down at him.

And her voice is soft when she tells him her name.

A name he could never remember until now.

Bella

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

He offers her a seat, and she accepts gladly.

He then offers his name, Jasper, and her smile grows.

The employees of the cafe are in awe.

It's like they're looking at a totally different man.

They watch as the two converse.

If they didn't know better, they would think of them as two friends.

Or two lovers.

Bella and Jasper stay until closing.

Talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company.

When they part on the sidewalk...

It is with a hug.

A kiss on the cheek.

An exchange of phone numbers...

And a date for tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

For the first time in a year, he sleeps well.

He doesn't miss her in his dreams.

Because he knows when he wakes up tomorrow, he will see her.

He calls his brother, Peter, in the morning, and tells him the news.

Peter is happy and when they hang up, the older brother breathes a sigh of relief.

The Jasper he knows is back.

And he can't wait to meet the girl responsible.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

Bella and Jasper meet for a lunch that turns into a dinner and a walk through the city.

They never run out of things to say.

They get to know each other.

They laugh, and draw the eyes of passersby who smile at the young and happy couple.

The night ends too soon, but they both promise they'll see the other soon.

A promise he is more than happy to make.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

Days turn to weeks and weeks to months.

Their relationship is easy and grows stronger every day.

She is everything he remembered from his dreams, and more.

So much more.

It doesn't take long for them to fall; for him it was before they even met.

But he waits until the time is right.

Until he can't hold it in any longer.

And as they sit down to just an everyday dinner, it slips out.

I love you, Bella.

Her smile is blinding and tears glisten in her eyes as she returns the sentiment.

I love you too, Jasper.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

He waits to tell her about the dreams.

He doesn't want to scare her away.

Their relationship becomes intimate.

He meets her family.

She meets his.

She moves in.

Yet, he still carries his secret.

And then he wants to propose.

He knows he has to tell her before then.

Knows that he can't keep it from her any longer.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

She knows something is wrong when she gets home.

He's nervous and pacing when she finds him in the living room.

When he sees her, he stops and stares until her fidgeting breaks his focus.

Without saying a word, he takes her hand and leads her to the couch.

As she sits and he settles beside her, fear starts to overtake her.

And then that fear is replaced with hurt and anger as he speaks.

**XXXXXXX**

**What do you think?  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

He's back to pacing the living room.

The nervous energy is gone.

He's worried now.

Worried that she will leave him after what he told her.

She didn't say anything when he was finished.

She didn't ask questions.

She just went to the bedroom.

He didn't follow.

If she's packing, he doesn't want to watch.

He continues to pace until the silence becomes too much.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta ****M. M. Kaur**_  
_  


**XXXXXXX**

He finds her lying face down across their bed, her head on her arms.

Her crying fills the room, and he knows he has to fix this.

He can't lose her.

The bed dips as he sits, and he tentatively places a hand on her back.

Her crying intensifies until she has nothing left.

Only then does she look at him and asks the questions she needs answers to.

He's honest with every answer.

Is that the only reason he loves her?

At first it was, but not anymore.

How many women?

Too many to count.

Why did he wait to tell her?

He was afraid.

Why tell her now?

Because it was the right time.

She nods with his last answer and then falls silent.

He waits for her to tell him it's over.

But then words that make his own tears fall leave her mouth.

She forgives him.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta M. M. Kaur  
**

**XXXXXXX**

At her words, he pulls her to him.

They kiss as they strip the other of their clothes.

He promises to never keep anything from her again.

He tells her he loves her.

She tells him she loves him.

They declare that love with trailing hands, moans, and breathy groans.

He holds her as close as he can, wanting every part of him touching every part of her.

After they fall apart, they collapse onto the bed, their arms wrapping around each other tightly.

As they both drift off to sleep, he's thankful.

She stayed.

She still loves him.

And soon, he will ask her to be his wife.

**XXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta M. M. Kaur  
**

**XXXXXXX**

He proposes on a Thursday.

It isn't over the top or in a public setting.

But he wants it special.

She finds him in the living room again.

However, the atmosphere is 180 degrees different than what it was two weeks prior.

He isn't pacing or causing fear to overwhelm her.

He's down on one knee, surrounded by flickering candlelight and flowers.

In his hand is an open box with a beautiful, but simple, ring nestled inside.

He tells her how much he loves her.

How he can't imagine his life without her.

How he doesn't want to go another day without knowing whether or not she will consent.

Then he asks her the question he's wanted to for years.

Will you marry me?

She gives the only answer she can.

Yes

**XXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta M. M. Kaur  
**

**XXXXXXX**

Their wedding is on a beautiful summer day.

His nervous energy is back as he waits for her to come to him.

His brother stands beside him, beaming.

Their loved ones sit facing him, waiting like he is to see her.

His sister-in-law is with her, ready to lead her to her future.

She's excited.

She can't wait to see him.

And before she know it, it is time.

Her smile is wide when she stops at the end of the aisle.

His own smile grows wider when he gets his first glimpse.

She's never looked more beautiful.

The music changes and she seems to glide to him.

He can't help but whisper his love and how beautiful he thinks she is as she stops next to him.

Tears fall from their eyes and choke their voices as they promise to love each other forever.

And when it's time to kiss his wife, all he can think is that his life is perfect.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?  
**


	35. Epilogue

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: She's Not Real **

**Written for: BabyPups Whitlock **

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

**Vermillion Pt. 2 ~ Slipknot**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** Community link on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Steph owns, I just play. _

**Thanks to my awesome beta M. M. Kaur  
**

**XXXXXXX**

The years of their marriage are many in number.

Their life together is one that dreams are made of.

Ten years after the wedding, they are the proud parents of two boys, each one rowdy but with a loving nature.

Twenty years after, their boys are fine young men who have the whole world ahead of them.

Thirty years find their sons have brought two beautiful women into the family.

On the day before their 50th wedding anniversary he stands on their back porch.

He watches her, with even more love shining in his eyes.

And as she looks up at him and smiles, surrounded by their children and grandchildren, he thanks whomever may be listening that she was real.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Well, that's it. I hope all of you enjoyed it and especially you BabyPups.  
**


End file.
